Networking equipment may include network cards that include electrical components mounted on a circuit board. Multiple network cards may be mounted onto a chassis frame in a rack system. The rack system may provide a space-efficient way to store and organize network cards and may provide electromagnetic shielding for the network cards. Furthermore, the cards may be connected to a backplane. The backplane may include a bus that enables individual cards to communicate with each other. As communication systems increase in complexity, the number of cards that may be included in a rack may continue to increase. Furthermore, the amount of data exchanged between cards in a rack system, as well as the speeds at which the data is exchanged, may also continue to increase. Rack system designs may have trouble keeping up with increasing data speeds.